


Cemetery Gates

by arminpaleta



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Attack on Titan AU, Bisexual Female Character, Character Death, College Student Connie Springer, Comfort, Domestic Violence, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Late Night Conversations, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Mental Health Issues, Mention of blood, Murder, POV Connie Springer, POV Original Character, Physical Abuse, Religious Conflict, Romance, Sexual Content, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Spoilers for Season 4, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminpaleta/pseuds/arminpaleta
Summary: CONTAINS S4 SPOILER!he wasn't the only one who went to the cemetery every friday night to see their loved one.
Relationships: Connie Springer/Original Female Character(s), Zeke Yeager/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Cemetery Gates

Connie Springer wasn’t the same anymore after the death of Sasha Braus. Everyone felt the lost, but Connie was the one who deeply affected. He lost his other half — his twin. Sasha dying left a missing piece of void in his heart that could never be replaced. It took Connie days to process that his best friend was no longer by his side. In those days, he cried himself to sleep, remembered the happy times, blamed himself for what happened and wished it was him instead of Sasha. His other friends tried to help him, but each of them failed. They let him grieve in his own way, yet kept a watchful eye on him. Eventually, Connie came to terms that he couldn’t change time. Connie accepted that he couldn’t change anything about the past. Connie knew that he needed to stop blaming himself for what happened. He knew that his behavior would disappoint Sasha. 

Around the same time, Connie accepted what happened to his best friend: it was time for her burial. Everyone who loved, knew and respected Sasha was at the burial. It was a small service, but they weren’t the only ones at the cemetery. Another family was nearby burying their loved one. Connie tried his hardest to ignore the family, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t block out the wailing of a woman. He shattered his heart because he understood her pain. Not only that, but he tried to keep his gaze at the ground, but he couldn’t. His eyes kept looking at the family near them. He noticed there was only three of them — not including the priest. Two women and a little boy. The little boy was in the arms of a girl who looked around his age, and the other woman was on the floor crying. The little boy also had tears on his face, but not the girl. She showed no emotion. 

Connie shifted his eyes back to the floor once he made eye contact with the girl. He continued looking down, yet he knew the girl was looking at him. He could feel her stare. For the rest of the service, Connie kept his gaze at the floor because he was afraid of being caught by that girl again. It wasn’t long before the service ended. An unsettling feeling was felt in Connie’s stomach. It made him feel sick that seeing his twin being in casket that was being placed into the ground. Connie wiped away the tears from his face and gave a goodbye to Sasha before leaving the cemetery. On his way out, he didn’t bother looking at the family near him again. By the time Connie and everyone else left, the girl who caught him staring walked over to Sasha’s grave. She held a tulip and carnation in hands. She gently placed the flowers near her casket and walked away. 

She wanted him to know that he wasn’t the only one in pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that my man Connie barley has any fics on any platform. So here I am making this sad fic because I like angsty fics. I am curious to how y'all feel about reading this intro chapter so do comment! PS my upcoming chapters will be longer.


End file.
